


Threes and Firsts

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: The Sum of Everything (MCU Avengers Short Fics) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/M, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Super Soldier Sandwich, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: But when the clothes come off, it may as well be the first time either one of them has touched her. She’s warm and wanting and her heart’s beating too fast and she swears she thinks she could orgasm just from Steve kissing her down into the mattress when James says “I want to watch, first.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I open my ask box for prompts on Friday. No one prompted me last time, so I gave myself the following prompt: Steve/Darcy/Bucky | First time, all together. 
> 
> And it resulted in this smutty little ficlet. 
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com) if you want to give me prompts or look through other fandom stuff. (Like my many [MCU Photosets](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/tagged/mcu-photosets))

* * *

 

They’ve been building to it. Darcy, Steve and James. (He’s always James to her. Bucky never felt quite right. And she likes the way his eyes light up when she says his name.)

Dates where it’s all three of them: dinner out, picnics in the park where they cuddle under trees, movie nights in a pile on the couch – rotating who’s in the middle each time – long, languorous make out sessions on those same nights that result in Darcy complaining that Steve and James will have to re-watch some classic pieces of cinema, until one or both of them shut her up with a deft hand slipped under her shirt, a hot mouth on hers or on each others, taking her breath away.

But when the clothes come off, it may as well be the first time either one of them has touched her. She’s warm and wanting and her heart’s beating too fast and she swears she thinks she could orgasm just from Steve kissing her down into the mattress when James says “I want to watch, first.”

Steve takes her with his mouth and fingers until she’s straining and crying out against him, watching James watching her, blue eyes dark and pupils blown wide. And then she’s yanking Steve over her – well, she pulls and he has the good nature to humor her – and wrapping her legs around him to bring him exactly where she wants him.  
  
His cock’s heavy and hot and leaking against her clit. He shifts his hips, slips further down and slides home before she has the mind to guide him inside. The stretch is just this side of painful, but God, does he hit all the right spots as he brings their hips together and makes her seep, makes her swell.

She might, she thinks, as he kisses her breathless, not even have to touch herself to come. And then James is there, kneeling beside them, the fingers of his right hand stroking Darcy’s hairline, his left skimming between Steve’s shoulder blades, and his cock, flushed and weeping, slipping between their mouths as Steve breaks the kiss.  
  
Steve curls his tongue along one side of James’s cock and Darcy mirrors his actions, alternating between licks and kisses and sucks, occasionally meeting Steve’s tongue and mouth at the crown of James’s cock. The gasps and groans from above them go straight to her cunt as Steve continues to slide in and out her at a steady pace, ignoring the push of her heels against him, urging him to go faster.

They climb together, the three of them, higher, hotter, and Darcy knows she’s going to come without touching herself as James makes this stuttering gasp and comes between them, hot semen spattering across her lips, across Steve’s, before James pulls away. And Steve licks his lips, hers and then kisses the taste of James into her mouth and drives his hips forward one more time. Then he’s swallowing her scream as she comes, clenching around him so tight that she thinks it must be painful for him. And he’s right behind her with two more wild, uneven thrusts that end with him gripping her hips and holding her to him as he finds his release inside her.

They untangle themselves, only to come together in a new configuration, with James spooned up behind her, half hard cock nestling against her ass, and Steve in front, one leg pressed between hers and his arm draped over both her and James’s hip. Minutes or hours might pass with no words, and Darcy dozes occasionally until she feels James harden against her and raises her eyes to see Steve staring over her head at James, doing that talking without words thing that they do.  
  
“Okay,” she says, finding her voice, stretching between them and rubbing herself against as many sensitive parts as she can and enjoying the chorus of muffled groans that gets her. “This time, I want to watch.”


End file.
